


Reaction

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Professor [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, I have a problem, My First Professor!Tom Fic, and it makes me horny, because I like the idea too much, here be smut, second chapter is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Professor Hiddleston is a substitute teacher for a Physics class?</p><p>*I am writing the student!reader as a legal eighteen-year-old, because I don't write underage.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, God, I should not write while aroused...or maybe I should...

“I won’t be here, tomorrow,” my Physics teacher announced to our class. Inwardly, I cheered. He was an absolute ass, and I prayed that we would have good substitute. “Bring something else to study or work on. I won’t be leaving any work for you, because my sub is one of those language monkeys from the English department of some university in England."

An English professor? This might be fun! English was my best subject, after all, so maybe we would get along. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and I rushed to my car. This class was the reason I was always in a funk at the end of every day; maybe a bit of a change would be just what I needed to lift my spirits.

\---

The next day, I was walking to the main building from the student parking lot, carrying about three more binders than my backpack would hold. I was almost to the door, when I felt one of them slipping. _No, no, no,_ I thought, but it was too late. As my binder hit the ground, I heard its contents scatter across the ground in a rustling of paper.

“Shit,” I breathed as I knelt to the ground to start re-gathering my work. I’d only grabbed five sheets in total when I heard footsteps hurrying across the pavement toward me.

“Let me help you with that,” a smooth British voice intoned. I looked up to see a very tall, very handsome man setting down his briefcase and bending over to help me.

“Thank you, sir,” I managed to squeak as his long fingers closed over a sheet near his feet. Oh, what I imagined those fingers doing to me.

“Don’t mention it,” the gentleman said, flashing me a brilliant smile. Glancing down at one of the sheets in his hands, the man’s eyes lit up. “So you’re interested in Shakespeare?”

“Yes, sir,” I replied as I hastily grabbed a stack of papers. “For our literature class, we had to choose an author and one of his or her works to focus our research on. I chose Shakespeare and his famous tragedy, _Macbeth._ ”

I felt a little more at ease speaking about a topic that had me so intrigued, even though the handsome man in a black suit was staring at me with those big bluish-green eyes of his. A large smile spread across his lips as he continued to retrieve stray pages. _He must be the English Professor that our Physics teacher told us about._

“That’s a very fascinating topic. If you’d like any assistance, I’d be happy to help you, Miss…?”

“Oh! Sorry, my name’s (y/f/n) (y/l/n), sir,” I said holding out my hand for him to shake. I blushed and had to suppress a gasp when he took my hand in his and, instead of shaking it, raised it to his lips.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss (y/l/n),” he said in that silky voice of his. “I’m Tom Hiddleston, a visiting professor from across the pond.”

“Ah, so _you’re_ the gentleman our Physics teacher told us about! Well, it’s an honor to meet you, sir,” I said as we both stood. Professor Hiddleston handed me back the papers that I’d dropped, and I put them back in my binder. “Thank you again, Professor. You didn’t really have to help me, you know.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” he said, and we both began to make our way toward the main building at an easy pace. Professor Hiddleston shifted his briefcase nervously from one hand to the other before he spoke again. “May I ask what your teacher told you about me?”

 _What should I tell him_ , I wondered. The things my teacher had said were so insulting! He called him a ‘language monkey,’ for pity’s sake! The professor must’ve sensed my unease.

“Miss (y/l/n), I already know that he isn’t very fond of me. Nothing you could tell me could possibly be a surprise,” he said, and I took a deep breath.

“Sir, I-I really wouldn’t be comfortable repeating it. After all, it’s not really my place,” I said meekly. Professor Hiddleston nodded thoughtfully.

“I understand completely. What class period will I see you?”

“Sixth period: the last class of the day, sir,” I replied. As I glanced over at the gentleman who was now holding the door for me and muttered a quick “thank you, sir,” I thought I saw a look of disappointment flash across his features. _No, I must’ve been imagining it._

“I look forward to our next meeting with bated breath,” he said with a little half bow and a bright smile.

“As do I, sir,” I returned with an awkward fake curtsy and a smile of my own. I watched him walk down the hallway, hoping he wouldn’t be too run down by the time sixth period rolled around.

\---

 _Only one class left_ , I thought to myself as I walked towards my Physics class. I had trouble focusing the whole day because all my thoughts were of the handsome British Professor I’d met this morning. I was looking forward to this moment all day, and it was finally here! I made my way into the classroom, and sat down in my usual desk, which was second from the front.

“Good afternoon, sir,” I said, glancing up at the gentleman who occupied the teacher’s desk. He’d been rummaging through his briefcase, but when he heard my voice, he paused in his endeavor and looked for the source of the greeting. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and he smiled.

“Good afternoon, Miss (y/l/n),” Professor Hiddleston returned, and he glanced at the clock. “Is it only sixth period? I thought that was the last bell of the day and I’d missed you.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, sir,” I fired back playfully. The rest of my class filed in, and, since it was to be a work day, I pulled out my laptop to finish a paper. Professor Hiddleston called roll; apparently all of the baseball and tennis players were out for games against another school, so our class was about one quarter of its normal size. After a few minutes of silence, the professor broke the silence.

“Sorry to bother the five of you, but I was really curious about something,” he said, and I looked up from my laptop. “I’ve heard that this class is really difficult, and I was wondering what you thought was the reason for that. After all, you are the more advanced level class, so I just thought that if I asked anybody, you would be the most likely to give me a logical answer.”

The five of us glanced at each other before answering.

“To be honest, sir, he just doesn’t teach very well,” I said. Professor Hiddleston leaned forward on the desk in interest.

“Could you elaborate for me, Miss (y/l/n)?”

“Well, sir, his methods just don’t hold our attention. They’re a bit antiquated, and he can’t seem to explain concepts in a way that we, the students, can easily understand,” I said, and the professor nodded.

“Thank you for your honesty,” Professor Hiddleston said. “I promise this conversation will go no further.”

“Of course, sir,” I said, and the other students agreed that they’d remain silent about it, as well.

“May I see you after class, Miss (y/l/n)? I was wondering about the paper you mentioned to me this morning,” the professor asked, and I quickly agreed. As soon as the bell rang and the other students left, I slid my laptop back into its case and turned my attention to the gentleman at the front of the class. “Have you always had a proclivity for writing?”

“Yes, sir, I have for as long as I can remember,” I replied, and Professor Hiddleston stood and walked to the front of the desk. He leaned back on its polished wood surface, crossing his arms and then his legs at the ankle.

“And have you always hated Physics?”

I chuckled a bit at that, looking down at my hands.

“Well, I didn’t before I had this class,” I said. “I actually took it on myself to learn a bit on my own before I started this class. It was a fascinating subject to me, although never quite as interesting as writing.”

“Hmm, and could you tell me something you learned on your own?” The professor looked at me a bit mischievously. I wondered what was going on in that well-educated, sophisticated British brain of his. He took a step closer to me with those shiny black shoes of his, and I suppressed a shudder. _I shouldn’t be aroused when he’s this close! He can probably see what’s going through my mind!_

“Um, well, I know there’s a law that states that ‘for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction,’” I said, digging deep into my memory banks.

“Care to elaborate?”

His last request was a murmur, barely above a whisper, and it sounded husky and teasing. It couldn’t be, though! He was so proper! _He’d never think of me that way!_

“When a racket hits a tennis ball, there is a force exerted on the ball from the racket, but there is also an equal force exerted on the racket from the ball,” I said, thinking of anything but rackets and balls.

“Fascinating,” he said, sitting in the desk in front of me facing backwards, his legs spread in an obscene manner. I managed to sneak a glance, and noticed a sizable bulge in his trousers. I heard a chuckle, and I looked back up to see Professor Hiddleston smiling at me. “See something you like, Miss (y/l/n)?”

I could do no more than blush and try to look away. His fingers found their way underneath my chin and lifted my face until my eyes were looking into his again.

“It’s alright, just tell me something else you learned,” he said, and I tried to relax and not think about all the things that bulge could do to me.

“There’s the law of inertia,” I said, and he looked at me expectantly. “It says that ‘a body at rest tends to stay at rest, while a body in motion tends to stay in motion.’ It’s like in a car wreck. When the car is stopped by the object it hits, the driver and anything else inside the car continues forward due to the inertial fo—“

That was as far as I got, because Professor Hiddleston leaned in and kissed me. It was chaste, but it burned my every nerve. I could feel hours of pent up frustration pouring from both of our bodies as we pulled apart.

“That’s all very intriguing, but would you mind getting up and closing the door?” The professor asked, and I immediately did as he asked.

_I guess he does think of me that way._


	2. Chapter 2

As the door clicked shut, I noticed that there were blinds that could be closed over the door’s glass upper half. I took the precaution of closing them, shutting out the world entirely to focus on the intriguing British being who’d suddenly taken more of an interest in me than I would have ever expected.

“Good thinking, Miss (y/l/n),” I heard the gentleman call from the desk he was currently occupying. I turned to look at him, and took in his appearance. The jacket to his suit was long discarded, the professor having tossed it onto a desk near the one he was currently sitting at, and the sleeves to his white button-down were rolled up to his elbows. Then he stood up, and all at once his height reminded me of how very short I was. Professor Hiddleston turned to face me, and walked over to my teacher’s desk, sprawling in the chair with his legs spread obscenely wide, again offering me a good view of that magnificent bulge at the apex of his thighs.

“You know, sir, you _can_ call me (y/f/n),” I said a little uncertainly. The professor smiled and patted his thigh, and I walked over carefully, trying not to seem too eager. When I reached him, Professor Hiddleston took my hands in his and guided me until I was standing between his legs.

“Sit down, darling,” he said, patting his thigh again, and I did so a bit hesitantly. He stared at me pensively, stroking my wrists with his thumbs. “You know, I’ve never done this with a student before.”

“I’ve never done it before, period,” I said before I could stop myself, and Professor Hiddleston’s eyebrows raised in question. I blushed and looked away.

“Never?” He asked and I shook my head ‘no.’ “Well, then will you allow me to tutor you, (y/n)?”

“If you think it would benefit my education, Professor Hiddleston, then by all means, please teach me,” I said, attempting to sound seductive, and marginally succeeding. A breath that sounded more like a moan escaped Professor Hiddleston’s throat in a huff.

“Very well, then we shall have a lesson every so often until I think you are ready for your final exam on the subject,” he said, and I felt slightly nervous.

“And what will the final exam consist of?” I ventured to ask, and the professor smiled.

“If I tell you, will you promise to work your hardest and do your very best in our lessons? Will you use the information as motivation to perform to the best of your abilities?” He asked and I quickly agreed. “Alright, well, I had thought that your final examination would be the first time we actually had each other for everything we’re worth until neither of us can walk straight and our voices have given out from screaming each other’s names.”

I could feel my face growing hot as he spoke and a wetness pooling in my underwear.

“You’re aroused just thinking about it, aren’t you, (y/n)?” He asked, smiling wickedly when I nodded and holding my hands a bit tighter. “Today’s lesson will be on kissing, which shouldn’t be too difficult. Is that alright?”

“Yes, Professor,” I said, and he shook his head.

“(Y/n), when we are alone like this, you may call me Tom,” he said. “I promise, I won’t bite your head off for it. After all, you’re only officially my student for today.”

“Yes, sir,” I managed in a quiet voice. “I think I can handle that, Tom.”

“Good girl,” he said leaning up to kiss my forehead. “Now, down to business and today’s lesson. Stand up, darling, and place yourself between my legs.”

I did so, and Tom smiled.

“Good, now, carefully place one knee in the chair next to me outside my leg,” he instructed. “That’s my girl, now, mirror your action with your other leg.”

I placed my hands on Tom’s shoulders for support, and he helped balance me by placing his hands on either side of my waist. My eyes were now slightly above Tom’s, and it made me feel powerful to tower over a person the way he does every day. I felt bold, stroking my hand along the edge of Tom’s jaw and kissing his nose. Immediately I realized that he may not have wanted me to do that, so I apologized.

“I’m so sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking—“

“It’s alright, (y/n),” he said, covering my mouth with one of his lovely large hands. “I want you to be adventurous! I want you to explore me! That’s the only way you’ll ever truly learn about these things, and I want to help you learn,” he said, withdrawing his hand and exchanging it in favor of his lips. “Never apologize for being curious.”

I nodded my agreement, and Tom kissed my chin.

“Now, love, I want you to shift forward a bit and lower yourself until you’re able to sit in my lap comfortably,” Tom said, and I did so as gracefully as I knew how. “You’re such a good girl for me. Now, onto your lesson. I want you to kiss me.”

I took a deep breath, licked my lips, and leaned forward cautiously until I felt Tom’s lips against mine. They were so soft as Tom kissed me back, working with mine in a steady rhythm that soon had me parting my lips for his tongue. I nipped carefully at his bottom lip, and Tom groaned into my mouth. His large hands were starting to roam up and down my back, lifting my shirt a few inches with each upstroke. We tilted our head this way and that, each drawing pleasured sounds from the other with every move, until we were both in dire need of air. As we broke apart panting, Tom looked at me with an expression that I couldn’t quite read.

“I…I think we’d better end our lesson here for the day,” he said and when he saw my worried expression, he shook his head hurriedly. “No, no, darling, don’t worry. You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything exactly right, which is why I think you are ready for the next lesson. Unfortunately, however, I think it would be best if we vacate the campus before the janitors come in to clean.”

“Oh, right,” I said a bit breathlessly. “Um, I should probably be getting home before my parents start to worry. They know I don’t have any extracurricular activities today, so they’ll be expecting me home soon.”

“Let me give you my home address and my cell phone number so we can have our lessons somewhere a bit more private in the future,” Tom said, and I got up off his lap so that he could reach a pad and pencil to write down his information. “There you are, my dear. Would you be so kind as to text me a quick ‘hello’ so I can add you to my contact list? Thank you, and what days are you free after school for the next two weeks?”

“Um, well, every day, although my parents don’t know that,” I said, and the professor smiled.

“It would be best if you didn’t tell them, because I was planning on having our lessons as frequently as possible,” he said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. “Would tomorrow work for our next session?”

“Yes, sir,” I said, and Tom kissed me again in ecstasy.

“Brilliant! I’ll text you a time sometime later tonight when I find out about my schedule for tomorrow,” he said, and I nodded.

\---

Later that evening, I was just finishing up washing the dishes when my phone buzzed. I dried off my hands and looked at the message.

**_As soon as you get out of school, come over. – TWH_ **

**_Will do. Looking forward to it. – (y/n)_ **

“Who was that, hun?” My mom called from the living room, and I quickly pocketed my phone.

“Just a friend, Mom. Oh, and I have to do a study group with a few friends directly after school tomorrow,” I said, returning my hands to the soapy water to finish the last few plates.

“Alright, dear, just be careful,” my Mom replied.

“I will, Mom,” I said, and I drifted off into my thoughts about what the next lesson could possibly be.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went by so slowly I though time had stopped. Professor Hiddleston’s address was only about ten minutes away from own home, so I found it with ease. As I pulled into the driveway, the garage door opened and my phone buzzed.

**_Pull inside the garage, and press the button near the door to the house. – TWH_ **

I decided to simply do as the message instructed, not bothering to reply to the text. The garage was spacious, and I spotted the button he’d mentioned easily enough as I locked my car and headed toward the door. I pressed it just as the door to house opened to reveal a shoeless Tom.

“Hello, darling,” he said, ushering me into his house. “Come in and make yourself comfortable.”

Tom directed me to the living room, and coaxed me onto the sofa while he bustled back to kitchen to retrieve a tray. On it resided two cups, complete with saucers and small spoons, and a teapot. He sat next to me and poured our tea, handing a cup to me before leaning back and taking in my appearance.

“I thought we could get to know each other a bit better before we had our next lesson,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “Could you tell me a little about yourself?”

“There’s not much to tell, really,” I said, setting my saucer and cup onto the table in front of us after taking a soothing sip. _The man really knows how to make a good cup of Earl Grey._ “I was born in this town, and I’ve lived in the same home since my parents brought me back from the hospital. I don’t have any siblings, I read too much for my own good, and I’ve never had a boyfriend. I actually have a pretty average life.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, love,” Tom said, setting his own cup aside and leaning toward me. “You’ve had a very stable life, which some of us can only dream of. My own parents divorced when I was very young, and my sisters and I all had to get through it together, because we were too angry at our parents to talk to either of them. Don’t get me wrong, we still loved our mother and father very much, but we just didn’t really know what we should feel. I almost became an actor, because the theater really helped me sort out a lot of my emotions. Dad managed to talk me out of that, though.”

A wistful look passed over Tom’s face, and I couldn’t help but reach over and pat his knee, in an attempt to comfort him. Tom covered my hand with his, and we were silent for a moment.

“Tom?”

“Yes, love?” He asked, smiling at me encouragingly.

“Where did you grow up in England?” I asked carefully, hoping to change the subject just enough to get his mind off of his parents’ divorce.

“In London,” he replied.

“W-would you tell me about it? London?” I asked, and Tom chuckled drawing me into his lap so that we were all wrapped around each other in a warm tangle of limbs.

“London is a busy city; there’s always people moving around, no matter the time. There are so many beautiful sites to see, like Big Ben and the London Eye,” he said, a tone of nostalgia creeping into his voice. His hand absently stroked my back as I leaned my head down and rested it in the crook of Tom’s neck. “It’s such an incredible place. Would you like to go there sometime, little dove?”

I nodded my head, and Tom laughed quietly, kissing the top of my head.

“Well, then, I’ll just have to take you there this summer,” he said. “Provided that your parents are alright with it, of course.”

“Ten bucks says they won’t be,” I replied a little cynically.

“I’ll make them see sense,” Tom said, and he swatted my bottom gently. “Now, are you ready for today’s lesson?”

“Yes, sir,” I replied enthusiastically, and Tom gathered me in his arms, carrying me from the living room to a room that I guessed was his bedroom. Tom set me back on my feet, and looked me dead in the eyes.

“Today, I will be teaching you something a little more personal than just kissing,” he said.

“And what would that be, Professor?” I asked quietly, and Tom moaned, his jaw clenching.

“I do so love it when you call me that. I will be teaching you how to pleasure yourself, how to give your body the stimulation it needs, even when there is nobody else there to solve that problem for you,” he said, his hands stroking up and down my shoulders. “Are you alright with that?”

“Yes, Tom,” I said, and he kissed my forehead. Tom’s hands went to work on pulling my shirt over my head, and I helped him unclasp my bra. He paused in the process of undressing me to admire my curves.

“Oh, darling, you are simply magnificent,” he crooned, and he leaned in to catch my lips in a searing kiss. As our lips moved in sync, Tom’s fingers moved down to the button on my uniform pants and undid it, pulling the zipper down as well. I shimmied out of the unwanted garment, and toed off my shoes and socks in the process. All that was left to cover me was my thin pair of light blue panties. Tom’s fingers ghosted over the edges of the garment. “May I?”

“Of course,” I whispered, and my lover, if that was what I was supposed to call him, wasted no time in pulling them down and off of me. Tom’s eyes scanned the length of me, and one of his hands went to cover his mouth.

“Oh, my God,” he breathed, his eyes wide. “You’re even more stunning than I could’ve ever imagined.”

With that, Tom placed his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips softly to mine. His tongue parted my lips and I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss after a short moment.

“Lie down in the center of the bed for me, but don’t do anything yet,” Tom commanded, and I happily obliged. When I raised my head, I was given a magnificent view of my lovely professor stripping. He had already undone the buttons of his shirt and was shrugging it off his shoulders with practiced ease, revealing a beautifully-toned chest and upper body. Tossing the garment on a chair near the bed, he next attacked his belt and trousers. As those were removed from his person, he took the chance to peel off his socks. All that was left was his pair of boxers, under which a substantial bulge was plainly visible. Tom slid the boxers down over his growing erection and allowed them to pool on the floor at his feet, leaving him completely exposed to my scrutiny. Not that there were any critiques that I could possibly make on such an amazing figure, anyway.

My eyes finally travelled to that place I’d been trying to keep myself from looking, and I nearly had a heart attack. I felt myself swallow convulsively, and I had to avert my eyes because there was no way that _that_ was supposed to fit in _me_.

“Darling, look at me,” Tom said, and I did as I was bade. There was look of concern in his eyes. “I promise I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, okay? I swear to you that if you do allow me to make love to you, I will make sure that you are ready first. I will make sure that I won’t hurt you, and I will be gentle.”

Tom took a cautious step forward and looked me in the eyes.

“Do you still want to do this? If you don’t, then there is no shame in you walking out of here like nothing happened and never seeing me again, except on your own terms,” he said, and I believed every word of it. There was sincerity in his eyes and manner as I took a breath and prepared to answer.

“I still want to do this. I just—I’ve never seen a man’s...well…I’ve never seen a man naked, before,” I said, trying to explain how I felt, and only managing to turn a deep shade of crimson. “I’m not leaving, Professor.”

Tom sat on the edge of the bed, reaching forward to take my hand, before he spoke to me.

“I promise I won’t betray the trust you’ve put in me,” he said, and he kissed my knuckles. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Tom,” I replied, and he smiled.

“Very well, then,” he said, and he stood once more, turning to face me. I was still in the center of the bed feeling very vulnerable, but I waited patiently for my instructions. Tom climbed onto the bed on his knees, and stopped at my feet. “Spread your legs for me, darling.”

I hesitated, and Tom chuckled.

“I promise I won’t be the one touching you tonight. You will be in complete control the entire time, and I won’t lay a finger on you,” he vowed, and I reluctantly allowed my legs to separate. “That’s my good girl.”

Tom crawled just between my ankles, and there he halted, sitting on his heels and staring at me.

“What I want you to do is take one of your hands and caress the side of your neck,” he said, and I did so sending goose-bumps along the surface of my upper body. “Good, and now bring your hand down to trace your collarbones.”

The entire time I imagined that it was his hand instead of mine, those long fingers instead of my short ones, their deft movements instead of my clumsy ones. A moan worked its way from my throat, and Tom smiled hugely. I noticed that one his own hands had gone down to his shaft where his fingers were looped around and moving in slow, even strokes. The thought of him seeing me like this and me being the reason for his touching himself, made me feel just that much more aroused.

“You like that? Mmm, now, my lovely, bring your other hand down and use both of them to cup your breasts and squeeze as hard as you like.”

Squeeze I did, and, God, it felt so good! A whimper—yes, I said a whimper—worked out of my mouth, and I heard Tom groan. His hand moved a bit quicker on his cock, and his eyes were half-closed with lust.

“Oh, darling, your innocent expressions as you discover yourself are headier to me than any drug. Keep going, love. Play with your nipples,” Tom encouraged. My thumbs went automatically to the sensitive buds, and I shivered. Pinching and twisting, I stimulated myself until I was moaning almost uncontrollably. “Bring one hand down your body and cup your mound.”

I did so, and the palm of my hand encountered more wetness than I’d previously thought possible. I drew a breath with a surprised hiss, and Tom stroked himself even faster.

“God, I can see how wet you are from here! You’re practically dripping through your fingers! End this agony, and slip one finger inside your folds. Probe around until you find your entrance, then poke inside a bit, withdraw, and slide up until you find your clit,” he instructed, and I noticed that his breathing was heavier than it was before. When I hit the sensitive little nub with the tip of my finger, I nearly shouted in pleasure. “Good girl, now move your finger in circles around it.”

Oh, this felt so good! How could he possibly know my body better than I did?

“Tom,” I moaned as I felt the pleasure growing in my abdomen.

“Now slip a finger from your other hand inside yourself and start pumping slowly. Curl it upwards until you feel—“

“Ah!” I shouted when I felt my finger hit something amazing inside myself.

“—that,” he finished weakly before groaning again. “That’s called your g-spot, if you’re curious. Add another finger, but do it carefully. It might be a bit of a stretch.”

It certainly was a stretch; I could feel a slight bit of pain as a second finger joined the first and began pumping, too. After a moment, however, I felt a tight coil of pleasure twisting inside of me, and I couldn’t control it anymore.

“That’s it, let go and come for me,” Tom said, his hand now a blur on his cock as his hips bucked involuntarily.

“Tom!” I screamed his name as I came. A warm wash of liquid ran down over my hand as my body convulsed. I heard Tom give a loud grunt as I came down from my high, and I focused my gaze on him once again.

“I’m…Can I come on your stomach?” He asked barely holding back until I nodded. He scrambled forward until he was hovering over me, and stroked himself even harder, before releasing white ropes of his seed all over my front.

“(Y/n)! Oh fuck, yes, (y/n),” Tom bellowed as he spilled himself on me and collapsed limply at my side. I was unable to move at the moment, myself, so I couldn’t really blame him. We simply lay there in silence for a time, trying to catch our breath, before Tom broke the peace.

“I am so incredibly honored that you trusted me with your first orgasm, (y/n),” he said as he propped himself up on his side facing me. Tom’s hand reached out and caressed my cheek, and a tender smile played across his lips. “You looked so incredible when you were experiencing those new sensations. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Tom rose and, before I could protest, he’d picked me up, dripping come and all, and carried me into his bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub and turning on the tap to his bath, Tom held me cradled in his arms, showering me with kisses and small, loving touches. When the tub was full enough, Tom set me on my feet, stepped in, and sat down, guiding me so that I was settled between his long legs leaning back on his broad chest. I watched his come soak off of my front and dissolve into the water feeling more relaxed than ever before. I allowed my head to fall back gently onto Tom’s shoulder and rest there as he cleansed my body with a wash rag.

“Mmm, that feels wonderful,” I said, and I was almost shocked at how blissed-out my voice sounded. Tom chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Soon, we were both clean again, and the bath was over, so Tom and I got out. He wrapped me in a fluffy towel, and led me back to his bedroom. Once I was dressed again, Tom told me that it was getting late and that I should probably head back home before my parents started worrying. I agreed, and he walked me out to his garage, where he stopped me with a kiss, and made me promise to text him when I got home to let him know that I was safe. He ran his fingers through his hair, and kissed me goodbye, swearing that he would text me about when our next lesson would be. As I pulled out of his driveway, I thought: _it can’t come soon enough._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I was going to do it last night, but I fell asleep when I was finishing typing out the ending.

As soon as I got home, I texted Professor Hiddleston to let him know that I got home safely. His reply was nearly instantaneous.

**_Glad you’re safe. Did you have fun tonight? – TWH_ **

**_Yes, I did, thank you. What about you? Did you enjoy the show?_ **

Smiling, I ran up to my room to actually work on my homework, telling my mother that I was almost done. My phone buzzed again, and I looked over at the screen.

**_I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, darling. ;) Now, are you sure you’d like to continue? – TWH_ **

What sort of a question was that? Of course, I wanted to!

**_Absolutely!_ **

**_Alright, then can you do the same time and place tomorrow? – TWH_ **

**_I’ll be there! :)_ **

**_Brilliant! I look forward to seeing you, darling. ;) – TWH_ **

\---

The next day, I repeated the same routine of suffering through my classes before I was finally free to see the Professor. I’d repeated the lie I’d told my mother, and said that I was going to have another study group, which she’d bought easily. I suppose she couldn’t fathom her studious little girl lying to her about her school work. I pulled into Professor Hiddleston’s garage once more, and he was waiting for me in the same place as yesterday.

“Lovely to see you, darling,” he murmured before kissing me sweetly in the doorway. “How was your day?”

“It was a bit stressful, but overall it was fine,” I replied, and Tom took my hands leading me into the same sitting room as before. We sat in the same places on the sofa, and Tom reached a hand up to cup my cheek.

“Hopefully, I can help relieve some of that stress,” Tom said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. “You did so well yesterday, love. Today, I’m going to need you to trust me even more for our lesson. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Tom,” I said, and he kissed my forehead. “What’s today’s lesson?”

“Today, my darling, I’m going to teach you how to accept pleasure from another…from me, in this case,” Tom said. “Are you alright with that?”

I nodded, praying that I would be able to please him in the process. Tom drew me into his arms for a hug, and I absolutely melted in his embrace. His arms were so strong as they held me in a cocoon of warmth and safety. I don’t know how I came to trust him and care for him so quickly, but here I was ready to allow this man to do whatever he pleased, knowing that he would never hurt me.

“I promise you, your trust is not misplaced. I shall do everything in my power to bring you as much pleasure as I can,” he mumbled against the top of my head. “You have no reason to be nervous, little dove.”

I turned my head a miniscule degree and kissed Tom’s neck. I’d wanted to do that for quite some time, but only just found my courage. His scent permeated my senses giving me the feeling that his cocoon of safety really did surround me in every possible way. I moved my lips up to the corner of his magnificent jaw, and I felt a groan reverberate through his chest.

“(Y/n), as lovely as that is, and as much as I don’t want you to stop, tonight is your night,” he said pulling away far enough to look me in the eye. He never released his hold on me, though. “Tonight, I’m going to show you the love—the intimacy—that you deserve.”

With that, he picked me up bridal style, like the day before, and carried me to his bedroom. Allowing me to stand on my own two feet once we arrived at our destination, Tom leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, cupping my cheeks with his palms. I splayed my hands over the smooth expanse of his clothed chest, and he moaned into my mouth. He slid his hands down and played with the hem of my shirt, making it quite clear that he wanted it gone. I obliged him, and he unclasped my bra, sliding it from my shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Tom’s lips skated down over my pulse and I gasped as his tongue darted out to taste me.

“Darling, go sit on the edge of the bed,” he said, and I kissed his nose before I moved in the right direction. Tom watched me as I got into position, smiling as he began to work on his own clothing. He unbuttoned his light blue shirt quickly before tossing it to the side on top of mine. Just like the day before, I was awed by his toned, porcelain-like chest. His jeans were gotten rid of in an instant, and I noticed that he hadn’t been wearing anything underneath them.

“You went commando?” I asked timidly, and he chuckled at my reddening cheeks.

“Only for you, darling,” he said, and he advanced toward me. I immediately parted my legs, so he could stand between them when he reached me. “Mmm, you _are_ learning, aren’t you?”

“I have a good teacher,” I responded, earning me a moan and a kiss from the man in question. His fingers traced their way down my sides and hooked around the belt buckles in my pants, finding the button and zipper and making quick work of them. Tom leaned me back and lifted my hips so he could pull my jeans off to pool on the floor.

“You naughty, naughty girl,” he said when he discovered that I had gone commando just like he had. Tom kissed me once more, and delved his fingers down to my folds. “Christ, you’re so wet! Have you been like this all day?”

“Yes, Professor,” I replied breathlessly as he trailed his fingers back up my body and tangled them in my hair. His mouth melted so easily against mine, pulsing and sucking on my lips as if they were a delicacy made specifically for his enjoyment. Slowly his lips began to make their way down over my neck onto my collarbones, licking and biting their length as he drew his hands down onto my waist.

“You are absolutely intoxicating, my darling girl,” Tom murmured as his seeking mouth wandered ever lower over the swell of my breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth. “Ladies like you are a very rare species, and should be savored upon discovery. That is what I intend to do; I will savor you in every possible way, my jewel, my queen…my (y/n).”

I moaned as he lavished attention on my upper half, and one of my hands went to fondle his golden curls. My nails brushed his scalp, and he groaned against my nipple. The reverberations wound themselves through my nervous system and culminated in my wet sex. Finally, Tom’s lovely tongue traced patterns down my torso, his hands massaging my sides the entire time, and landed on my mound. Tom’s hands found their places at my thighs, and rubbed little circles around on the muscles to relax me. Tom halted his progress for a moment to examine my slickness up close for the first time. I brought one hand down and spread the lips of my labia for him, for which he gave me an appreciative kiss on the hip.

“I wonder if you taste as good as you look,” he murmured, smirking mischievously up at me as he darted his tongue out and took a long, languorous lick from my wetness to my clit. He hummed and plunged his tongue back in, setting to work. “Oh, you’re better than any tea I’ve ever tasted.”

“You shouldn’t lie so, Professor,” I said, and he looked up at me confusedly. “There’s nothing a Brit loves more than a proper brew.”

“Not until you came along,” he said, and he began to circle my clit with that wonderful muscle in his mouth. One of his long fingers traced my entrance before pushing into me with care, and a keening noise rose from my voice. “That’s right, my little dove; sing me a tune with your moans. They are the most empowering song you could ever produce for me.”

So I sang for him as one finger became two inside me and his tongue drew more complicated patterns over my sensitive little clit. I took everything Tom gave me, writhing under his touch like I’d been shocked with a live wire. Every vibration his mouth made against my sensitive flesh made me squirm, and I loved it. I felt that warm coil, the same coil I felt the day before, and suddenly I was coming.

“Tom! Tom! Oh, God,” I shouted as my body released all its tension in a warm wave over Tom’s greedy mouth. His lips closed over my clit, drinking up my juices as quickly as they flowed out of me. My convulsions slowed, and so did Tom’s tongue. He eased me from my high with gentle strokes, and carefully withdrew his fingers from my tight little hole.

“You have no idea how much you’ve turned me on, how hard you’ve made me,” he said when he came up for air. He went to wipe his lips clean, but I grabbed his hands with mine, laced our fingers together, and pressed my lips to his, tasting myself and cleaning him at the same time. Tom moaned against my mouth, and his hips touched mine as he leaned over me; I felt a hardness against my lower abdomen, and once I realized what it was, I disentangled one of my hands from Tom’s. As I reached down to tend to his painful erection, Tom’s hand stopped mine. “Darling, I could finish even if you weren’t touching me. Say something with your innocent little voice. Anything, darling, please, say anything.”

“D-Do you remember yesterday? Do you remember how I ran my fingers all over my body?” Tom nodded, and I continued. “I was imagining that my hands were yours. Those big hands of yours—oh, the things they could do to me! Today you proved my imagination right, because those fingers, those long, sexy fingers, reached deeper inside me than I ever could’ve on my own.”

Tom moaned and his hips rutted into my stomach gently.

“Mmm, you like the sound of that? Of course you do,” I said, and he ground into me again. “When you showed yourself to me for the first time, when I saw your length—oh, I thought about how wonderfully you’d stretch me. I can only imagine how my wet heat would cling to you as you filled me to bursting.”

Tom had built up a steady rhythm by now, growling as he came closer to releasing.

“Oh, Tom,” I moaned into his ear. “You affect me like no other.”

With a shout of my name, Tom came all over my front. Warm shots of his seed flowed over my stomach, splattering on the underside of my breasts and coating me in his claim. His body relaxed slowly as he recovered from his orgasm, and I kissed his forehead. He relaxed his hold on my hands and I reached them up to wrap in his hair. His head rested on my shoulder, his hot breaths coming out in warm little huffs.

“(Y/n), my little dove, that was magnificent,” he muttered weakly kissing my shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips began to devour mine in earnest. He broke the kiss just when I thought I’d pass out from lack of oxygen to look in my eyes. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yes?”

Before I could answer, Tom picked me up and carried me to the bathroom to play out the same scene as the day before. This time, however, I managed to straddle him when I got into the tub, and our tongues and teeth clashed for a good half an hour more. Tom gently rubbed a washcloth over my stomach to remove his spend, and I massaged his shoulders. Our lips never once separated. I’d never felt so connected to a person as I did with Tom. His whole demeanor just felt…right, somehow, and familiar. We each instinctively knew what the other needed, and we didn’t hesitate to give it. When we finally removed ourselves from the bath, Tom carried me over to the bed and laid me down, climbing over me to lock our lips again.

“Tom, we’ll get the bed wet,” I said and he chuckled against my mouth.

“It’ll dry. After all, it’s just cloth,” he said. After a few silent moments of simply lying in each other’s embrace, Tom sighed. “You have to get home, I suppose.”

“I suppose I do,” I said, but neither of us moved.

“Darling, tomorrow’s Friday,” Tom said, and I looked at him questioningly. “I think you’re ready for your final, if you think you want to take it. After all, it is completely optional.”

“Of course, I want to take it, Tom,” I said chuckling, and he smiled.

“Then, would you be able to spend the night at my house tomorrow night?” He asked looking as nervous as a schoolboy. His blue eyes were trained on mine, and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course. I’ll get one of my friends to cover for me in case my mom gets suspicious,” I replied, and he visibly relaxed. Quickly enough we both got dressed and I headed for my car. Tom stopped me with a kiss, once more making me promise to text him when I got home so he would know I was safe.

\---

As soon as I got home, I called my best friend and asked her if she would cover for me.

“Ooh, is this about a boy? It is, isn’t it? You’re going to be with a boy! Finally!” She rambled on for a few minutes, before she agreed that she’d cover for me since her parents were going to be out of town for the weekend. I thanked her profusely, then obtained permission from my mother to spend the night at my friend’s house.

“Sure, honey,” she said. “Just promise me you won’t do anything rash.”

“Of course, mom,” I said, and I packed for the next night.

**_Tomorrow’s a go._ **

I texted Tom while I grabbed an extra set of clothes for Saturday morning. His reply was instantaneous.

**_I look forward to your visit. ;) – TWH_ **

So did I.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer thn the others because I wanted to do justice to the intimate moment between the reader and Professor!Tom.

I looked around my room one more time, contemplating what else I should bring for my night at Professor Hiddleston’s house, and came up blank. Then I had a thought. _What if I go over to the mall really quickly after school ends and pick up something…special, for my final exam?_ It was a plan.

“Hey, mom?” I called.

“Yes, (y/n)?”

“We’re going to be doing a bit of shopping before we go over to my friend’s house. Can I use my card?” I asked mentally crossing my fingers.

“Sure, honey, just don’t spend too much,” she said, and I hurriedly promised that I wouldn’t.

**_I’m going to have to stop off at the mall before I head over to your place. There’s something I’ve been meaning to pick up._ **

A moment later, the reply came.

**_Of course, love. Just don’t take too long. Every moment we spend apart is a torture. – TWH_ **

I laughed gently.

**_I’ll make the trip short for your sake._ **

**_Thank you, love. – TWH_ **

\---

I peeled out of the parking lot at the end of the school day and sped straight for the mall. The lingerie store was close to the front entrance, so I dashed in and made a beeline for the lacy bras. I knew my cup size, so I’d pick that out first. After trying on a few different colors, I decided on a dark blue bra and panty set with a hint of lace around the edges. They were classy while maintaining their sensual appeal. I stopped at a restaurant on the way, stuffed my new intimates in my purse and changed in their restroom. My clothes fit perfectly around them, and I was absolutely dying to see Tom’s reaction to them. A few minutes later, I was pulling into Tom’s garage.

“Hello, love,” Tom called as he swept me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. “Let me help you with your things.”

“It’s alright, I only have this one bag and my purse,” I said. I’d managed to pack everything I needed into one small bag, after all, I was only spending the night.

“Darling, I insist,” he said, and took it carefully from my hands. I sighed and shook my head. “I’ll go set this in the bedroom while you make yourself comfortable.”

I headed over to the couch we’d been occupying for the last few days and kicked off my shoes. I curled up on the end cushion and breathed in the scent of Tom’s home. It smelled of leather, books, and something distinctly masculine, something…purely Tom. When he came to join me on the sofa, we curled up in a companionable jumble of limbs.

“What was it you had to get before you came over?” Tom asked, and I did my best to shrug it off.

“Oh, just a couple of new pieces of clothing,” I said, smiling internally. “Believe me, it was overdue.”

“Hmm, alright,” he said, seemingly buying my explanation. The topic seemed forgotten as our conversation flowed easily. It was actually a solid two hours until we saw fit to get up so I could help Tom make dinner. He tried to force me to relax, but I was having none of it.

“Tom, I actually enjoy cooking. Please, let me help,” I begged. If I was going to be staying at his house that night then I was going to make myself useful. He sighed and gave in after he saw my determined expression.

“Fine, but I’m doing the majority of the work. You are, after all, my guest,” Tom said, and I kissed his nose in response. I heard him chuckling as he followed me into the kitchen.

“What are we making?” I asked, and Tom grabbed me from behind just as I opened the refrigerator. His arms snaked around my waist, and his chin rested on my shoulder.

“I thought I’d do a simple pasta dish since I didn’t know what you liked,” he said, and I reached my hand behind me to stroke his curls.

“Darling, I’m not picky. Anything you choose to make will be fine with me,” I said, and he kissed my neck. “Just choose whatever’s easiest for you. I don’t want to put you to any trouble.”

Tom turned me to face him, and cupped my cheeks in his palms. Our lips met, and Tom’s tongue explored my mouth languidly.

“Oh, (y/n), I’d do anything for you. Dinner is no trouble,” he said, and he kissed my forehead. When he pulled back, there was a troubled expression on Tom’s face. “Before we do anything else, (y/n), I want to…Here, sit down on the counter. I want to tell you something.”

I lifted myself onto the counter, and spread my legs so Tom could stand between them. He did so, and then took my hands in his, pressing kisses to both. His expression was a bit apprehensive, and I began to worry a bit when I saw his eyes tearing up. I didn’t know what to say or do, so I squeezed his hands a little tighter, and smiled carefully.

“(Y/n), I…I went into this…relationship, I suppose we could call it, expecting and desiring nothing more than a physical relationship,” he said, and I mentally cringed, because I thought I could tell where this conversation was going. Then Tom spoke again and I found out that I was completely wrong. “I don’t know when exactly that changed for me, but it did, and now I find myself thinking about you more and more every minute of every day. I’ve never been in love before, but if I had to take a guess at what it feels like, then I’d say that this—this thing between us—is it. I love you, (y/n). I love you, and even if you only want this to be a sexual relationship and nothing more, my feelings won’t change. I-I’ll understand, of course, if you don’t want to be with me after I’ve said all this.”

A single tear dripped from the corner of Tom’s eye as he spoke, and more were threatening to spill over onto his angelic features after he’d finished. I pulled my hands from Tom’s and cradled his face between them. I drew him toward me until our lips were locked in a kiss so full of passion that I almost forgot what I was going to say when we broke apart.

“Tom, sweetie, look at me,” I said and his big blue eyes centered their gaze on me. A few more tears had managed to find their way down Tom’s cheeks as I kissed him a moment earlier, and I leaned forward to kiss them away. When I looked into Tom’s eyes again, I tried to fill my gaze with as much feeling as I possibly could. “My darling, I knew from the moment I saw you that this was going to be, if nothing else, a physical relationship. I didn’t think there was any possibility that a man who is at least ten years my senior would ever fall in love with me, so I kept my feelings a secret. I didn’t want to scare you off. I didn’t want to seem like a child for falling in love with a man who could never love me back…but I do. I love you, Tom. I love you, and I want this—us—so much more than anything else in this world. I don’t want this to be just a sexual relationship; I want us to be together—really be together—and not just when we’re having sex…I love you.”

Now _I_ was weeping. Tom kissed me once more, and the salt from our tears mingled with the taste of our lips. He drew me into his arms, and we held each other as we each attempted to control our elated sobs. I sniffled into Tom’s shoulder and he huffed out little breaths into my hair: we were an emotional mess. We both pulled back and dried our tears, never quite letting go of each other. Tom looked at me and laughed gently.

“What is it, love?” I asked, and he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead before he answered.

“I wasn’t planning on making you cry, tonight. I was rather hoping to make you moan and writhe as we tore our pleasures from one another, but I suppose we _should_ have dinner first,” Tom said, rubbing our noses together. We both laughed quietly, our breaths intermingling between our mouths, and Tom helped me off the counter. He grabbed the noodles from the cupboard and the pots and pans from their respective hooks, instructing me on what to grab from the refrigerator for the sauce. A few minutes later, we were chatting amiably as if we hadn’t just bared our souls to one another. Nothing felt awkward between us, not even this polar shift in atmosphere. Tom lifted a spoon from the pan of sauce that he’d been stirring and raised it to my lips for my approval.

As we sat down to dinner, Tom scooted our chairs closer together. Every few bites or so, Tom would steal a kiss. Once or twice, those casual pecks became a bit more heated, and our dinner went forgotten on the table for minutes on end as we wrapped our arms around each other and gave in to our cravings to be as close to each other as possible.

“And now for dessert,” Tom said, and he stood walking back toward the kitchen. “How do you feel about chocolate, (y/n)?”

“Oh, _very_ favorable,” I replied enthusiastically, and Tom’s kind little laugh answered from inside the fridge.

“Thank God, otherwise, this chocolate cake would go to waste,” he said, and he removed the sugary item from the fridge. “Baked it this morning.”

Tom cut a rather large slice, and he brought it back to the table for us to share. A few bites in, he dabbed some icing on his finger and tapped my nose with it, smearing the sweet substance on my skin.

“Oh, darling, you’ve got some frosting on yourself, allow me,” Tom said, smiling mischievously and leaning in closer. His tongue darted out, and he suckled the chocolate off my nose, offering a small noise of appreciation. “You really should be more careful, you know.”

“You’re right,” I said dabbing some icing on my own fingers. I reached forward and smeared it across his lips and chin in a dark line of sugar. “Oh, but I suppose you should be more careful, as well. Now _you’ve_ gotten yourself dirty. Please, dear sir, allow me.”

I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine, licking all along his bottom lip and trailing my tongue down to clean up his chin. Soon our dessert lay forgotten as Tom pulled me into his lap to straddle him, our lips moving in perfect harmony. My arms twined around his neck, one hand reaching up to tangle in his hair, and his large hands braced my lower back, drawing me even closer to him. I shifted in his lap, and Tom moaned at the friction.

“Oh, hell, (y/n),” Tom breathed, and he brought his warm lips to my neck. I moaned as he nibbled above my pulse, and I massaged his scalp in sync with his lips’ movements. “I love you,” he muttered between kisses. “I love you. I love you. God, darling, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tom,” I whispered as I pulled back far enough to bend my head down and kiss the skin exposed by the top buttons of his shirt. His chest was rising and falling heavily as my lips caressed the hollow between his collarbones making him groan and wrap the fingers of one hand in my hair. “Oh, how I love you, my darling, my sweet Thomas.”

I chuckled then, and laid my hand on Tom’s chest just above his heart, where it pounded away to the rhythm of our breaths.

“‘A woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart,’” I said, nuzzling Tom’s cheek. He gasped lightly and pulled back to look me in the eye.

“D-Did you just quote Shakespeare to me?” He asked; the gleam in his eye was both astonished and gleeful.

“I believe I just quoted Act III, Scene 4 of _The Merry Wives of Windsor_ ,” I replied, and Tom pressed his forehead against mine laughing happily.

“You truly are a marvel of a woman, (y/n),” he said before he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. This time, he walked straight over to the bed with me in his arms, deposited me in the center, and climbed on top of me, settling between my legs once more. Tom’s lips reconnected with mine, and his tongue worked its way inside my mouth. Of the many times that Tom had kissed me, something felt different about his one. His lips felt more attentive, his tongue more skillful, and his arms, which were cradling my body and pulling me closer to him, felt warmer, stronger, somehow. My arms wound their way under his and slid up to clasp his shoulders. I felt the muscles in his back rippling through his shirt as he moaned and moved his whole body in sync with the kiss. Tom’s hips rubbed up against me, creating a wonderful bit of friction where I needed it most and setting me to moaning. “That’s it, darling. Abandon yourself to sensation.”

And that’s exactly what I did. I let go of my inhibitions and concentrated solely on the feeling of Tom’s lips on mine and every other point of contact our bodies shared. Each of his lean muscles was buzzing with anticipation against my skin, and it felt almost like an electrical current. I admit, now, that it felt wonderful to know that _I_ was the one having that sort of an effect on a man like Tom. I felt proud to know that I was pleasing him as much as he was pleasing me, and the knowledge made me kiss him back with even more enthusiasm. Soon Tom sat up, pulling me with him, and placed my hands atop the buttons of his shirt. His eyes looked to mine nervously and a small smile stretched its way across his lips.

“Please, love,” he whispered, and I smiled in return. My fingers shakily went to work undoing his buttons, fumbling a little bit and making me blush. Tom saw how hard my fingers were trembling, and he cupped my cheeks in his large palms, tilting my head upwards so he could kiss me. “Don’t be afraid, love.”

As my fingers resumed their movements, Tom leaned forward and kissed my forehead. When the last button was clear of its hole, I gently pushed the soft material over the shoulders of my lover and watched it flutter to the floor beside the bed. I wanted to touch him so badly, but I didn’t know if he’d want me to; Tom saw my hesitation, and grabbed my hand in his. Placing it on his chest, Tom moaned quietly.

“Please, (y/n), I’ve had so much of you the last few days, yet you’ve had almost none of me,” he murmured. “Explore me. I know you want to. Please, darling, touch me, explore me. I crave your touch.”

When Tom removed his hand from on top of mine, I traced the edge of each of his pectoral muscles, loving the little shudders that ran through him as I caressed him. I took a moment to trace my index finger around his nipples, drawing a gasp from his throat and a quiet ‘yes’ when I finally drew the pad of my finger over the sensitive bud. I leant forward and placed a kiss at the corner of his jaw, slipping my tongue out to taste his skin. Tom groaned audibly when I moved my lips down the column of his neck and onto his collarbones. I kept going—kept licking—until I reached the stiffened peak of his nipple. I paused with my lips hovering over it, and Tom tangled his fingers in my hair.

“Please, darling,” he whispered. I hadn’t meant to make him beg, so I complied immediately, lowering my lips to his nipple and sucking with vigor. As my teeth joined the mix, I allowed my hands to move down his torso, tracing every curve, dip, and swell on his body. “(Y/n)! Oh, so good, love…so good.”

When my fingers brushed against the metal of Tom’s belt buckle, I grabbed onto it and unbuckled the offending object. Carefully, I switched our positions so that Tom was in the middle of the bed and pushed him so that he was lying on his back. I unbuttoned his pants and made quick work of his zipper, before he lifted his hips so I could remove them. They slid over his still sock-covered feet and I tossed them to a random corner of his room. Out of sight, out of mind, so they say. I reached down to his feet and pulled of his socks, tossing them so that they joined Tom’s pants in the realm of unnecessary garments. Tom made a small keening noise as my hand brushed lightly over his covered erection, and I paused for a moment to examine the handsome specimen in front of me.

“Why didn’t you go commando today?” I asked quietly with a glint in my eye.

“I was afraid that you’d reject me after I told you how I felt,” Tom said raising himself up on his elbows. “I thought it would jinx me if I went without.”

“Well, then,” I started. “Great minds think alike. You’ll be pleased, I think, to hear that I also chose not to go commando.”

With that I slunk off the bed, and turned to face my nearly-nude Tom with a smirk on my face. Slowly I reached for the hem of my uniform shirt and drew it over my head, tossing it to one side. Tom gasped when he saw the sexy undergarment I’d purchased for the occasion, and I applauded my judgment internally. _I think my purchase just paid for itself_ , I thought as I ran my fingers down over my covered breasts, and drew them, finally, to the button of my own pants. Moving at an excruciating pace, I divested myself of my pants, and allowed them to pool at my feet before kicking them to the side. My newly-revealed, lacey, dark blue panties clung to my hips, making me feel ridiculously self-conscious, but I quickly shook off the feeling as I heard Tom’s breathing quicken. I reached down and pulled off my socks, as well, before I looked up at Tom’s expression. A large smile spread its way across my face when I saw how shell-shocked he was.

“Well, do you think my shopping trip paid off?” I asked, taking a step closer and climbing onto the bed. I straddled Tom’s lap as he tried to formulate a coherent sentence, and, damn, that made me feel sexy! I still couldn’t fathom how I’d managed to reduce a man who was a couple of inches over six feet in height, and a college professor to boot, to a speechless, aroused mess.

“Hnn,” was the only sound that came from Tom’s mouth for a solid minute as he processed the information his eyes were taking in. After a moment, Tom sat up with me in his lap and put his hands on either side of my face, his blue eyes still wide as saucers. His lips collided with mine, teeth clashing, tongues battling, before he pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine. “Incredible, darling! You truly look like the beautiful, intelligent, strong, wonderful woman I know you to be. You’ve made me so hard just by looking at me, that, when I saw you in those lacey stitches, I nearly came in my boxers like a schoolboy. You are entrancing, darling. Please, let me make love to you as you deserve.”

I didn’t answer, choosing, instead, to allow our lips to meet in a passionate flurry, once more. Tom didn’t need any more encouragement. He flipped us so that I was the one pressed onto my back, and he lay on top of me between my legs once more. His tongue swirled and churned in my mouth, as his fingers explored the lacey edges of my new bra. Tom’s mouth travelled lower and lower until his mouth reached the swell of my breasts. There he mouthed at my nipples through the thin, satiny fabric, pulling a moan from deep in my chest. His arms reached around my torso when my back arched and unclasped my bra in a single practiced movement. Tossing it away, Tom now lathed at my breasts with abandon, nipping and sucking, biting and licking until I was begging him to ‘please, please, fuck me, my love.’

“Not yet,” he breathed as his ever-seeking lips travelled down over my ribcage, leaving little love-marks in their wake. Tom’s tongue skimmed the rim of my belly button before plunging inside and swirling around, making me gasp and my fingers search for purchase on top of the bedding. I felt him chuckle lightly and repeat the action before he skimmed even lower, running the tip of his tongue along the edge of my panties. I looked down and my gaze met Tom’s his eyes were filled with lust and longing and—dare I say—love. As his fingers slowly drew the panties from my hips, Tom pressed a kiss atop my mound. I spread my legs for him, and he squeezed my thigh in appreciation.

“Oh, so wet for me, darling,” he murmured, and he slipped a finger inside my folds, sliding it up and down a few times before withdrawing it and licking it clean. Tom groaned with his finger still in his mouth. “Mmm, you’re even better than you were yesterday, love. You must have been looking forward to today with anticipation, am I right?”

I could muster no more than a nod as Tom leaned forward and licked my dripping sex. My hips bucked of their own accord, and Tom lifted my legs over his shoulders and braced my hips with his hands to keep me in place. Tom took a long, languorous lick from slit to clit, and then attacked me with fervor. He built up a steady punishing rhythm with his tongue, scraping over my clit and poking insistently at my warm entrance. I tossed my head back when he carefully slid one of his long fingers inside me, twisting and pumping until he found my g-spot.

“Tom,” I breathed, and I gently ran my fingers through his hair. His speed increased, and I keened when one finger became two inside me. His thrusts became harder and harder until finally I felt a familiar coil of heat in my lower body.

“I love you, (y/n), now come for me,” Tom commanded before he closed his lips around my clit and sucked hard, sending me irrevocably over the edge.

“Tom!” I shouted. His name fell from my lips over and over until my voice gave out, and no sounds but small sobs came from my throat and I lay limp on top of the bed. I dimly registered Tom crawling up the length of my body and kissing me soundly, stroking a few stray strands of hair from my now sweaty face.

“So beautiful, my love,” he muttered, and I felt his length pressing insistently on my lower abdomen.

“Tom,” I breathed stroking his cheek. “I need you inside me.”

Tom climbed off of me for a moment to rummage through a drawer in his bedside table. I craned my neck to see what he was doing and caught sight of a small packet.

“Can’t be too careful,” he said as he ripped it open with his teeth and showed me a condom. He hesitated as he was about to put it on himself, and walked back over to me. He offered it to me, with a small smile. “Would you do the honors?”

I didn’t really know what to do, so I sort of froze when the condom was in my hand. Tom smiled and kissed my forehead.

“Take me in your hand, love,” he instructed, and I cautiously pulled down his boxers. Tom’s hardened length sprang forward as it was released from its cloth prison, and I looked from it to the condom in my hand. _How is_ that _supposed to fit over_ that _?_ I asked myself as I momentarily panicked. I remembered what Tom had told me, so I wrapped my fingers around his cock oh-so-carefully. “Good, darling. Now place the condom on my tip and roll it down over me.”

After one unsuccessful try, Little Tom (or rather, Not-So-Little Tom) was now covered. I moved to quickly take my hand away from Tom’s cock, but he grabbed my hand in his and kept me where I was.

“You can touch me if you like, (y/n). I won’t behead you for it,” he said, and I stroked him once, experimentally. His head lulled back and a full-bodied groan worked its way from Tom’s mouth. I stoked him harder a few more times before he stopped me. “If you do that for much longer, darling, I won’t last very long.”

We both moved back to the center of the bed, and Tom crawled over top of me.

“Are you ready, (y/n)?” He asked, and I nodded my assent. One of Tom’s hands lined him up at my entrance while he braced himself on his other forearm. I felt his tip brush my entrance, and I instinctively reached my arms up and around his neck. “Are you sure?”

Another nod from me, and Tom kissed my forehead.

“Stop me if it hurts,” he said, and he began to slowly push into me until he was sheathed to the hilt. His hips touched mine, and we both were breathing heavily. Then Tom gently rolled his hips the first time and we each moaned loudly into the other’s ear. “Oh, my God! You feel like silk!”

I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t breathe. With every slow thrust of Tom’s hips, I felt the air being pushed out of my lungs. The deeper he went, the harder it was to breathe. My fingers clutched his shoulders, and I wrapped my legs around his waist in an attempt to force him even deeper in my wet heat. Tom kissed me with a burning passion, and his thrusts became harder. I reached one of my hands down and squeezed his ass, and a tremendous growl issued from his throat. Our hips now met with wet slapping noises with each thrust; that sound coupled with our moans became a soundtrack to our passionate lovemaking. Tom’s lips placed soft kisses on each of my eyelids, on my nose, and on every bit of me that he could reach.

“Je t'aime, ma petite colombe,” he whispered between panted breaths. I didn’t know what he said, but I didn’t want to ask, because I was afraid of ruining this wonderful moment. I could tell what part of it was, though, simply from the look in Tom’s eyes. He loved me.

“I love you, Tom. I love you with all my heart,” I whispered against his lips, and I know that he heard me, because he whimpered and a tear rolled down his cheek. And just like that, our orgasms hit at the same time like a tidal wave. My body clenched and my walls milked Tom’s cock through his release. I screamed his name as I shuddered underneath him, writhing in his arms as his entire body tensed.

“My heart, my soul…(y/n)!” Tom shouted as he pumped himself through his orgasm. Gradually the frequency of his thrusts lessened as we both came off of our highs. He collapsed on top of me, trying to lift himself back off of me before I tightened my grip around his neck to keep him right where he was. Tom made to protest, but I stroked his hair until he allowed his head to rest on my shoulder with a contented sigh. “Oh, my treasure of a girl! You did so well, my beautiful (y/n).”

Tom pressed a kiss to my shoulder with minimal movement. Both our bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat; neither of us could really move, so we just lay there holding each other close for a few moments. Eventually, though, Tom did pull out of me with a soft whimper, and he rolled over and drew me into his arms after he got rid of the condom.

“Are you comfortable, my darling?” Tom asked and I snuggled closer in his protective embrace before I nodded. He reached down and pulled a blanket over the both of us, shrouding us in the warmth of our entwined bodies. “I love you, my sweet girl, my utterly amazing woman.”

“I love you too, my wonderful professor,” I said and I turned my head far enough to kiss the corner of Tom’s jaw. I noted that I was quickly becoming fond of that spot as I felt sleep overcoming my desire to look at the angel in bed with me. I yawned quietly and Tom chuckled kissing the top of my head.

“It’s alright, love. Go to sleep,” he said, and I surrendered to dreamland. Before I was completely gone, however, I heard Tom whisper to me once more. “I promise you I’ll be here when you wake up in the morning. In the meantime, dream of London.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Tom said was french for "I love you, my little dove."  
> *At least it was according to Google Translate. I apologize if there is an error in translation, because I myself don't speak French.*


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, I felt warmth surrounding me and decided that it would be best if I just kept my eyes closed. There was no real reason to move, anyway. In my half-conscious state, I registered that the warmth that I felt was kind of heavy around my waist. Then the weight shifted, and I nearly had a heart attack until the memory of the night before came flooding back to me. I remembered the way our bodies had melded together so flawlessly, so perfectly, as we made love. I couldn’t help but sigh contentedly in Tom’s arms as I remembered how many times he’d told me he loved me.

“Mmm, good morning, my little dove,” Tom murmured sleepily in my ear. I felt his breath ghosting over the skin of my neck, and I turned carefully in his arms to face him.

“Good morning, sexy,” I replied quietly before I kissed his nose, making him chuckle lightly. His eyes were still half shut as he looked at me like I was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen and stroked my cheek. Tom’s sleepy smile made me absolutely melt inside, and I couldn’t possibly resist him when he leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss on my lips. Our tongues mingled languidly as we slowly explored each other’s mouths; our hands gently clung to each other’s bodies and roamed over our exposed skin. Neither of us possessed enough energy after our first time making love to actually put on clothes for bed, so we had both slept naked as the day we were born.

Tom pulled back from the kiss with a small frown adorning his features.

“What is it, Tom?” I asked, furrowing my own brows the slightest bit.

“It’s nothing, I just…(Y/n), do you…regret what happened last night?” He asked, and my breath hitched.

“Of course not, silly! I mean, you don’t…d-do you?” I asked, fear gripping my heart. What if he hadn’t really wanted to go that far? What if he had wanted to get rid of me instead of sleeping with me? _Oh, God, what have I done?_ I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I my voice dropped to a whisper. “ _Do_ you regret last night?”

“No! No, no, no, my beautiful girl, no!” Tom cried, sitting up and pulling me into his lap as we had done on so many occasions. Tom held me close, his head resting on top of mine, and I buried my face in his chest, trying to hide my relieved sobs. “Oh, darling, I would never regret loving you as you are meant to be loved. I don’t regret last night, not one single tiny bit! Last night was the best night of my life, because I got to spend it making love to the girl I fell in love with. I love you. I love you so much, and I will never regret last night.”

Tom gently tilted my head back, and looked into my eyes where tears were still slowly streaming out.

“Don’t you _ever_ for one second believe that I regret anything that I have done with you, or will do with you. I don’t, because I will never regret spending time, however little it may be, with you,” he said leaning in until our foreheads were pressed together. “I would give up my life if only to have another kiss from your lips, so don’t you ever think that I would regret choosing you. I. Love. You.”

With that, Tom tilted his face until our lips met, and he kissed me with more skill and more warmth than he had shown even the night before. My arms went to wind around his neck, but Tom flipped us so that I was lying on my back and he was hovering over me.

“‘How do I love thee? Let me count the ways,’” Tom recited as he nuzzled my neck, placing the occasional kiss. I giggled, pushing on his chest slightly, but he was relentless. “I love the way you look so innocent, even when I’m inside you. I love the way your hair floats around your face like a curtain. I love the way you blush when I tell you how much you mean to me.”

Tom paused to kiss both of my heated cheeks before continuing.

“I love the way you looked so organized, yet chaotic the morning I met you. I love the way you looked at me in shock when I held the door for you after we’d just met. I love the way you explained those scientific concepts to me just before I kissed you for the first time.”

Tom’s hands were cupping my breasts, his thumbs running over my stiffening nipples, and I gasped. I began to feel myself growing wet with desire, once more, as Tom’s lips began trailing down my neck to my collarbones, never stopping in his speech.

“I love the way you respond to my touch. I love how hard your nipples get when I suck on them,” he said, lowering his mouth to my breasts and sucking until I moaned. “I love the way you arch your back toward me when I’m pleasuring you. I love the way your skin tastes when I lick my way down your body.”

Tom had started to do everything he was saying, and it turned me on even more.

“I love the way your fists clench the sheets when I run my tongue around the rim of your bellybutton. I love…well, I love everything about you, if I’m completely honest,” he said, and I laughed a little, until I felt him kiss the insides of my thighs. Tom’s lips travelled upwards until he was once again flicking my clit with his tongue and slipping a finger inside me. He was even gentler than he was last night, because he knew that I would be sore this morning. “Does this feel alright, love? Does this hurt after last night?”

“I’m fine, Tom. I’m a little sore, but it’s almost not even worth noting,” I said, and Tom kissed my hip before he continued. One finger became two, and, with a single curl upwards, I came hard, shouting Tom’s name and arching my back off the bed. My head swam as I floated down from heaven, and I felt Tom crawl back up my body to place a long kiss on my lips. I was suddenly aware of his throbbing erection pressing against me; I wanted to try something that I hadn’t the night before. “Tom? Can I…Can I try something?”

“Of course, darling,” he said, so I mustered all my strength and flipped our positions. Slowly I trailed kisses down my lover’s muscular body, leaving a love-bite or two in my wake as a reminder that he was mine. “(Y/n),” Tom whispered as I neared his cock, but I didn’t stop. I only looked up at him and continued on my merry way. I gently wrapped my hand around the base of Tom’s cock and flicked my tongue out over the slit. He was already hard as a rock and a bead of precome was forming on the tip. I took the sensitive head in my mouth, and Tom whimpered, thrusting upwards slightly. “Dear God, darling.”

I slowly began to take him in, one throbbing inch at a time until I reached his base. Bobbing up and down, I dragged Tom to the edge of an orgasm before he gently reached down and pulled me off of him.

“I don’t want to come in your mouth, (y/n). You deserve better than that,” Tom said, and he pulled my mouth to his for a searing kiss. He flipped us over again, and reached for the small box in his dresser. Pulling out a condom, he tore open the wrapper and offered it to me like the night before. I am proud to say that my first attempt to put it on him was successful, so he leant over me and lined up at my entrance. “Je t'aime d'une infinité de manières, ma chérie.”

Before I could reply, Tom caught my mouth with his and eased his length inside me. He was patient with me like the night before, and he allowed me a few moments to adjust to his size. To be honest, I don’t think Tom really minded waiting that much, because his tongue was busy plunging in and out of my mouth as he would soon be doing with his cock. My arms were wrapped around Tom’s neck, my hands scrambling for purchase on the smooth expanse of muscle that he called his back. Soon, he began to move, and, with long, deep strokes, Tom drew moans and gasps of pleasure from the both of us. I rocked my hips in time with his thrusts and met him halfway. The first time I did that he growled and nipped at my neck, thrusting with a bit more enthusiasm. We could both feel ourselves on the edges of our orgasms, and Tom laid his forehead in the crook of my neck before he murmured huskily in my ear.

“Come for me, angel! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! J-Je…t’aime,” he said, breaking off at the end as our orgasms swept through us at the same time. We each yelled the other’s name, moaning and writhing as we came slowly down from our highs.

“I love you, too, Tom,” I whispered with the last of my strength when he finally collapsed on top of me. Our arms were wrapped around each other like warm vices, and neither of us could bring ourselves to let go as we caught our breath. Eventually, Tom lifted himself up and slipped out of me, planting kisses all over me as he went. He got rid of the condom and came back into my waiting arms. We tangled ourselves together and shared a few languid kisses as we enjoyed the companionable silence.

“Are you alright, love?” Tom asked, concern coloring his voice. He trailed his finger down the bridge of my nose, and I couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter.

“I’m fine, darling,” I replied and I kissed away the creases that had formed on his brow when he frowned slightly. I disentangled myself from his embrace and opened the draw of his bedside table. Grabbing a condom, I turned and faced Tom. “I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?”

Tom’s eyes widened and a surprised grin spread over his lips as he followed me into the bathroom. We emerged a while after, having made love once more and finally washed ourselves. Still wrapped in our towels, Tom offered to brush out my hair, and I agreed to let him; eventually, Tom began placing gentle kisses on my neck between every stroke of his brush sending shivers down my spine. It goes without saying that I was sitting on his lap, and that we had to practice strict self-restraint to keep ourselves from giving in to our bodies’ primal desires once more. We quickly dressed, helping each other into our respective garments with a few stolen kisses.

“Care for some breakfast, darling?” Tom asked, and at my nod he led me to the kitchen. We collaborated to make a quick meal of eggs, bacon, and toast. Tom was a superb chef, which I remarked on. He blushed at my complement, turning red all the way to the tips of his ears, thanking me and returning it with ease. By then, it was almost noon, so I quickly did my hair and makeup the way that it would have been if I had really spent the night at my friend’s house instead of sleeping with Professor Hiddleston. I was really glad that he had only been my teacher for one day, because if he’d been at my school any longer, I think I would’ve failed my Physics class due to lack of concentration. The only thing I would’ve been able to concentrate on would be how good he looked in his suit. Just thinking about it as he walked into the bathroom to watch me braid my hair made me want to turn around and rip off his pants. The only thing stopping me was the little twinge of pain I felt in my nether regions when I stood a certain way. _My, oh my, he really did fuck me into the mattress, didn’t he?_

“I wish you didn’t have to go, love,” Tom said as I brought my bag to my car. I turned around after I set my bag in the backseat, and I reached my hands up to tangle in his luscious hair. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me flush against his body. I pulled him even farther forward until our lips were dancing together once more. Our tongues lapped against each other, and we fell into that steady rhythm of give and take that we’d established over the last few days. When we finally separated, we rested our foreheads against each other. “I was serious about that trip to London this summer. I really do mean to take you there if you want to go. I could show you around, take you to see Big Ben, and walk along the Thames with you at sunrise. Will you let me do that for you?”

“Like I said, Tom, my parents would have to approve first,” I said. “Although, once I tell them about you after graduation, they’ll probably kick me out. If that happens, then we’re free to do whatever we like.”

Tom frowned a bit.

“Why would they kick you out? You’re their daughter,” he pondered, and I smiled sadly.

“They’d kick me out because you’re so much older than me, and they would think that I’m a complete whore if they ever found out that I’d lost my virginity to you. Besides that, you aren’t one of the boys that they tried to set me up with, so that’s earned you their immediate disapproval,” I said, trying to sound a little happier than I was. Tom saw through it in an instant, though.

“They don’t let you choose your own dates?”

“Nope. The only dates that I’ve been on have involved my parents trying to set me up with one of their colleague’s children,” I said, and Tom looked positively scandalized. “They just don’t think that for all my common sense and all my high grades that I can make an acceptable judgment when it comes to the opposite sex.”

“That’s just…That’s just plain wrong! You should be able to choose whomever you please, not have a person thrust upon you!”

“I know. That’s the reason that I said 'yes' when you asked me out: because I decided that it was my choice and not my parents’ choice. I decided that since I wanted to be with you anyway, I should go ahead and do it, because my parents would never make the right choice for me when it comes to guys, and you might be the one,” I stated firmly. “I finally took control of one aspect of my life, and once I have my diploma, I’ll have control of the rest of it.”

“I’m so glad you did, (y/n),” Tom breathed as he closed the distance between our lips yet again. As we broke for air, I framed Tom’s face with my hands and stroked his cheeks.

“I won’t be able to come over tomorrow, but I could do Monday after school, if you like,” I said mischievously, and Tom smiled.

“Of course I want you to come on Monday. I’ll make you come, whether you want to or not, over and over and over again,” he growled in my ear and bit the lobe sending us both into a fit of giggles. “I’ll text you in the meantime. I wouldn’t want you to forget me.”

“After last night and this morning, I won’t be forgetting you for quite some time…Professor,” I assured with a wink, and Tom chuckled before kissing me one last time and opening my car door for me. Before I cranked my car, I sent my mom a quick text saying that I’d be home soon. I started to back out of his garage, but I stopped with a sudden thought. I rolled down my window and motioned for Tom to come over for a moment. “I left you a little something for safekeeping. It’s inside your pillowcase. Keep it safe for me until after graduation.”

With that, I rolled up the window leaving Tom with a confused expression on his face and a mystery on his hands. As I drove down the road, I applauded my decision to leave behind my new pair of panties. I had brought the bra with me, so that it wouldn’t be a complete lie when I told my mom that I’d bought a bra. The panties I’d left with Tom, and, as far as my parents were concerned, they didn't exist. I hoped that they would reinforce his memories of me when I wasn’t able to be with him, like tomorrow. When I got home, I looked at my phone and, sure enough, there was a message waiting for me. I waited until I was upstairs in my bedroom to open it, because I noticed that it had a photo attached. Thank God that I did. My eyes widened when I saw what it was, and my knees buckled forcing me to sit on my bed. It was a picture of Tom. He was naked, covered in his own come, and holding my panties to his nose. His cheeks were the rosy pink that I now recognized as part of his post-orgasmic recovery, and his eyes were half-lidded. I looked at the accompanying text part of the message and smiled.

**_Look what you made me do, you naughty little minx. – TWH_ **

I laughed and sent a quick reply.

**_I didn’t force you to make a mess, so I think that’s technically your fault. ;)_ **

**_Ah, but you were the one who left this enticing garment over here in the first place. – TWH_ **

**_Guilty as charged. But, in my defense, I only did it because I love you and I couldn’t leave you all by your lonesome._ **

**_In that case, I’ll drop the charges and simply say ‘thank you.’ ;) I love you, too, little dove. – TWH_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The first thing Tom says in French (according to Google Translate) is "I love you in infinitely many ways, my  
> darling." The thing that he repeats in French as he's orgasming is "I love you." Again, I apologize if there's a mistake in the translation. I'm not fluent in French so I'm having to rely on Google Translate.*
> 
>  
> 
> **I might make this into a series if enough people want me to. Just let me know, and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
